death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Leone vs Yang (DB)
Leone vs Yang is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 2! Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! A battle between two busty brawlers in this episode. Will assassin or student emerge victorious? Interlude Boomstick: Ohh... my... god... ' Wiz: *Groan* Appeal aside, these two brawlers are more than easy on the eye. '''Boomstick: Good looks, and the capability to kick arse. My kind of woman. ' Wiz: Leone - Night Raid's lioness thief. '''Boomstick: And Yang Xiao Long - the hothead of Team RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leone Wiz: So, Leone is... erm. Boomstick? Eyes up! Boomstick: It would be rude not to give them a look. I mean jus-''' Wiz: Leone grew up in the slums of the Imperial Capital, and worked in a massage parlour from being very little. But it was her capability of protecting the weak from the nobles that got her scouted by the Revolutionary Army. '''Boomstick: Don't be fooled though; Leone was still a cunning thief beneath that. She conned Tatsumi when he wandered into the capital and robbed him blind. Wiz: Which she would eventually repay to him when she saved Tatsumi from Akame in a mission. Leone would bring Tatsumi along with them as they recruited him into Night Raid - recommending him to Najenda. Boomstick: Leone also seems fairly comfortable when it comes to acknowledging the darker side of what Night Raid stands for. Killing is kinda what she was good at. She was one of the more experienced members of Night Raid at the time. Wiz: She would also be sent on scouting missions, spying on General Esdeath but having to retreat when she was unable to conceal her aura from her. Boomstick: She made it out alive, of course, and was important to Night Raid as more and more pressure piled on them at the hands of the Empire and the Jaegers. Wiz: Depending on what media of Akame ga Kill you view, Leone also proved to be full of resilience; she had to confront General Esdeath in a head on battle and survived brutal torture at the hands of the cryokinetic general. Boomstick: The general was a mean bitch when it came to torture; she knew exactly where to cut someone to keep them alive, which I suppose is part of Esdeath's yandere training course. Wiz: The events of Akame ga Kill would come to a peak when the Imperial Capital was conquered; Leone would go after the manipulative Honest, who she was able to subdue in hand to hand battle at the expense of her own life. Boomstick: Yeah, the sneaky bastard managed to get a clean shot on Leone, ensuring her death was inevitable. But Leone made him pay before she went down. Wiz: She murdered him pretty brutally as well depending on the media. In the manga, she ripped his guts out or in the anime, she pummels his face in. Boomstick: She's the complete package isn't she? That skill... and that sweet rac-''' Wiz: Let's just get to her skills and weapons. '''Boomstick: Leone is a powerhouse of a combatant. However, she mainly seems to prioritise sneak attacks. Wiz: As an assassin she is very open about the preference of killing a foe before they have a chance to react. Although, she has an aura that can be detected if she does not conceal it. Boomstick: Not too much of an issue if she does get caught though; she has the strength to one shot a giant Danger Beast and was capable of killing three men in a single kick. Now that's effective. Wiz: Her paws seem to serve more as clubbing weapons than they do strikes and punches, hammering down on opponents guard until she breaks through. A training method of hers was working alongside Tatsumi to cut down multiple waves of Danger Beasts. These were extremely fierce creatures, but Leone was very capable of killing them off. Boomstick: But Leone has a tool that can help enhance her odds in battle further than her raw skill. She has the Teigu Lionel: The King of Beasts. Fair enough, cause if she can't seduce them, she can sure as hell crush them into submission! Wiz: This particular Imperial Arms is located on her belt and offers Leone heightened senses, strength and can eventually transform her body. She obtains a set of lion ears as well as the tail, but these features are not just for show. She essentially gains the traits and might of Danger Beasts as well. Boomstick: But that's not all; in her manga battle against Honest, she loses the Teigu - which did suck - but she was able to fuse it with herself, which actually made her more animalistic than the previous modifications. Wiz: However, there was a catch. When Leone fused with it, she basically accepted she was going to succumb to her gunshot wounds. The fusion meant that she traded off durability for more strength. Boomstick: Doesn't seem like a bad trade off. Wiz: It did result in her death. Boomstick: Don't you remind me! Wiz: Luckily, she also has a Trump Card for her Teigu: Regeneration. The ability sees Leone become able to undo massive portions of damage she suffered in the middle of the battle. It's weirdly powerful in that she was able to heal her removed eye, missing breast. Boomstick: She did what? Wiz: Yes, she undid a chopped off breast. Boomstick: Atta girl! Wiz: She could also reattach missing limbs, which she needed to do after Kurome cut off an arm. However, that was requiring Lubbock's help to stitch the limbs together. Boomstick: Man, Leone was a badass. It's not hard to see why she's so loved; she's perfect. Wiz: Well, not entirely becaus- Boomstick: PERFECT! Wiz: If you ignore her habit of tunnel vision. She didn't see Honest's fatal attack coming or Kurome's disarming move because she was so focused on what was happening right before her. Boomstick: Yeah, but she still has a tough streak a mile long. And keeping her down is not going to be easy. Leone: Even if you did manage to break my Imperial Arms! The strength of my spirit is more than enough! To send a bastard like you to hell! Yang Wiz: It can't be easy for a child to grow in a world without a parent. But Yang had the misfortune and agony of losing not one, but both of her mothering figures. Her biological mother, Raven, abandoned her at a very young age. And after being raised by the loving Summer Rose, Yang was once again without a mother when Summer ventured on a mission she never returned from. Boomstick: Poor kid. It couldn't have been easy. But I guess the responsibility of looking after a younger sister and a clear path to Beacon Academy is enough to keep you going. Wiz: In the world of Remnant, many teenagers attend academies across the planet in the hopes of one day becoming the best heroes and warriors in the world. On her first mission, Yang met her new teammates in Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. Partnered with younger sister Ruby, they formed the ambitious and sometimes mischievous, Team RWBY. Boomstick: Verrry creative... Wiz: And you would have called them? Boomstick: I'd... uh... Anyway, Yang and her team had only ever been used to their studies and closing down small bands of thugs in the build up to the Vytal Festival. A tournament where Yang progressed all the way to the singles stages, where she was then framed for injuring Mercury. Wiz: The events that transpired through the tournament opened the doorway for an eventual breach on behalf of the Grimm and White Fang, as well as hacked Atlesian Defences. Separated from her team, Yang fought off many Grimm and White Fang members, until... Boomstick: Yang charged the toughest looking villain on the campus. Not usually a bad idea, unless they happen to wield a badass katana that can just cut through your arm like it was nothing. Wiz: In the months following, Yang slowly worked up the courage and the confidence to reignite her passion for being a huntsman, receiving her cybernetic arm and sparring lightly against Tai, while still being haunted by the reality of her crippling loss. Boomstick: Thankfully, for the rest of the heroes that is, Yang was able to shake off this trauma, for a while, and was able to lend the assist against the villains at the attempted fall of Haven. She retrieved the Relic of Knowledge and properly reunited with Team RWBY. Although, in recent episodes I'm sure she's wondering why the hell she did that. I mean, Ozpin has been doing a pretty good job at making everyone not want to be huntsmen and huntresses anymore. Wiz: And Yang appears to be one of the only ones unwilling to take people's word at face value any more, learning from her mother that there is sometimes a second half to the story. It's weird that even though they spent so little time together, they are so much alike. But not everything Yang knows she got from her mother. Boomstick: Yang is a brawler. I mean, in a world of badass weapons consisting of swords, scythes and mallets, this chick uses shotgun hands. The Ember Celicas. Wiz: These Celicas can fire shotgun-esque blasts at their foe, making them incredibly devastating up close. Thanks to their power, Yang has subdued some tough standing opposition. She saw off Miltia and Melanie Malachite as well as Junior in one battle- before she was even training at Beacon Academy. As well as that, she had a hand in destroying Roman Torchwick's Atlesian mech. While this took a team effort, Yang was still holding her own against a robot that was due to feature in Atlas' army upon full completion. Boomstick: Her new cybernetic arm can detach itself from her body, either as an attack or even as a means of giving a foe the slip, as she did to Mercury in the events of Volume 5. Also, with it being metal, it's naturally stronger than her regular arm. It sparked out Shay D Mann in one shot, bouncing the fool out of the building several times on his way. Wiz: Yang can also tap into her semblance, an ability that amplifies her attacking strength when she finds herself backed into a corner. Boomstick: Like a Smash Bros. Lucario? Wiz: Well, yeah. Although, this state can also leave Yang as a glass cannon. Even though she is granted great power, she is not indestructible. An over reliance on this semblance can have an unintended backfire; Yang had made herself a predictable singles combatant by the time the Vytal Festival was concluding; she relied on this ability to pull her through every battle after the qualifiers. Boomstick: And if she puts all her eggs in the "My semblance has got this" basket, well someone like Adam Taurus might just cut her down to size. Although since Volume 4, Yang has begun to show signs of relying on her semblance less, resisting the urge to punt Mercury in the battle at Haven Academy. She even did battle Adam successfully in Argus after the Bull Faunus nearly killed Blake. Wiz: But her greatest strength may just be her defence: her aura. A person's aura is a defensive attribute that can protect Yang for a short amount of time when activated. However, repeated strain on this can result in it failing. With aura in play, a huntress could survive a potentially fatal blow. But take the aura away, and they are just as vulnerable as any living person. Also, her flaring temper can cause her to lose focus on the task at hand. This was shown when her frustration built against Neopolitan in the Breach of Vale. Boomstick: Man, where's Ren and his 'Chill the fuck out' semblance when you need it? Oh that's right, being spoke over by Nora. Wiz: Yang has been made aware of the flaw in her temper, and it is really up to the huntress to show how far she has come, and if she can indeed keep her temper from flaring consistently. Boomstick: It usually doesn't matter though. Yang's semblance tends to cover most of her weaknesses and gaps in her armour. When her aura reaches a critical state, you better watch out for the girl who burns. Yang Xiao Long: I think I'm doing just fine. '' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!' Fight Location: Mistral (RWBY) Opting to take a moment to soak in the shed load of information Ozpin had revealed, Yang ventured into the seamy underbelly of Mistral's towns. She weaved in and out of hooded figures, being sure to keep her own head down until she made it to a clearing up ahead. Little did she know, someone had been tracking her. She stepped out to a railing and leaned into the oncoming gust of wind - her blonde hair flowing behind her. But that was when someone else took up a similair position to her, stretching their muscular arms on the metal balcony. "Seems like a nice day to take down a criminal!" Leone said, breaking their silence. "A criminal?" Yang asked, confused. Leone frowned. "Well, assault ''does usually class as a crime - in most places any way." she then cracked her knuckles. "For me, it's more a lifestyle! And considering the payday I'm about to receive if I bring you in, I'm sure you can understand why I am about to do this." Yang glared at her foe, and cocked the Ember Celicas. "Fine. But you're picking up nothing but an ass kicking today. You have no idea!" she snapped, assuming a guard stance. '''FIGHT!' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L Death Battles